Damn Those Short Shorts
by Shadow Cloud Strife
Summary: Digital Devil Saga Yaoi MXM LEMON! . Serph decides to wear only the small shorts and shirt that he wears under his uniform. Heat can't stand it and decides he wants a piece of that ass.


Disclaimer: Serph and Heat do not belong to me. Neither does the place it's set in. They all belong to Atlus. -Digital Devil Saga (HeatXSerph. Yaoi -boyxboy-.)

I'm not a good fiction writer, but hey, I decided to write this for my friend because he's done so much for me so I really wanted to make it up to him! This one is dedicated to Gabriel! Hope you enjoy it! I hope you all enjoy it!

Those tiny shorts were what got his attention and every time Serph turned around he'd take use that moment to stare. Even if he hated the younger, he couldn't help but find him hot. The way those little black shorts rode up just a little between his legs was what got Heat fired up. Even the way the shirt wasn't properly pulled down and was just barely pushed up. He'd find the perfect moment to simply grab the younger and yank both articles of clothing right off. Just, not at the moment. No. He needed to give himself time.

Serph had relieved himself of his usual clothing to ditch them for just the small black shorts he wore underneath along with the small black shirt that he wore underneath as well. There wasn't any particular reason why he did. But at the moment he was comfortable and that was good enough. Besides, he didn't have anything planned for the time being.

The silver haired leader silently stepped along the hall towards the Strategy Room when something or, rather, someone snagged his arm and pulled him into a room and pinned against a wall. Light blue eyes met those of a fiery red and Serph had to turn his head just enough to hide a small blush from the other.

"If you keep walking around like that you're going to have a problem."

"Problem?"

"Don't play dumb."

Heat's eyes narrowed a moment, keeping Serph pinned up against the wall next to the door. "You've got a lot of nerve walking around like that." Heat hissed, his voice low and his face just inches away from Serph's own. But, instead of closing the distance between them, Heat tipped his head down to attack his leader's neck, kissing along the column of flesh as well as biting it which granted him a soft moan from Serph.

Serph lifted his hands, curling slender digits into locks of soft, red hair. He nipped viciously at one of Heat's ears and, in return, was bitten harder.

"Such little clothing to get through. Perfect."

Serph's cheeks filled with a bright color of pink again as he tipped his head back, giving Heat more access to his neck and Heat took advantage of that. The redhead licked up Serph's windpipe, biting down upon it before lifting his head to capture Serph's lips with his own, curling a hand into locks of silvery hair. "Mmm.."

Heat's eyes closed, giving Serph's hair a good yank as he pushed his tongue into Serph's mouth not bothering to wait for any sort of inventation and Serph, even if it was forced, willingly accepted it as he fell victim to Heat's mouth and hands.

The redhead ran a hand down Serph's side, hooking a finger under the waist of younger male's pants, using just that finger to wiggle them down, off his hips and after getting over Serph's cock, he curled his fingers into the black material and yanked them down. Without even having to say so, Serph stepped out of them and kicked them aside. The leader looked down, watching Heat drop to his knees and grab hold of Serph's cock.

"Heat..."  
"Going to moan my name already? I haven't even started."

Heat leaned in, pressing his lips to the head of Serph's member and kissing it before pressing the tip of his tongue against the base of his cock and sliding it up to the tip, curling his tongue around him just under the younger male's head. He released him, tipping his head to the side and sucking upon the bottom part of his cock, rubbing his tongue against the flesh with a dark purr.

Serph curled his fingers into Heat's hair again, giving his hair a good tug. "Nnn...Heat!" The silver haired male tipped his head back as far as he could before it gently hit the wall, his legs parting unwillingly at the sensation caused by Heat's mouth.

Heat parted his lips, taking in most of Serph's cock as he sucked hard on it at the sound of his name being called by the younger. He covered Serph's cock in warm saliva, rubbing his tongue against it and over the head of it, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit before pulling back, keeping the tip of his tongue pressed to the tip. He drew back, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue to the head of Serph's cock, a bubble forming in the middle. He pulled back a little more as he the string stretched a bit more before the bubble popped; breaking the string. He smirked, taking Serph back into his mouth again and tipping his head forward to allow himself to take in all of Serph.

Serph dug his finger nails into the wall, dragging them along the hard surface behind him as Heat continued to suck on him, moving his head at at steady pace.

"Uhn...Heat I'm going to..."

The knowledge of knowing that Serph was close made Heat suck even harder, quickening his pace as he fondled the younger male, rubbing his thumb against the part of cock his mouth didn't cover.

"HEAT!"

Serph pushed into Heat's mouth, curling his fingers and digging them into the palm of his hand as he came into Heat's warm, awaiting mouth and Heat gratefully took the essance that was granted to him, licking Serph clean before standing and turning Serph around, pressing Serph's chest to the cold wall.

Heat smirked, undressing himself and kicking his clothing to the side where Serph's shorts were and gripped himself, pressing the tip of his own cock to Serph's enterance.

"Heat, you're not going to...?"  
"Why would I? Takes too much time and I'm impatient!"

Even without preparing Serph beforehand, he slowly pushed himself into the smaller male as he bit down upon Serph's shoulder to distract him as he pushed himself all the way into the younger male, burying himself nice and deep within the boy.

"Ready?"  
"...Yeah..."

Heat gave him a firm nod, barely lifting Serph off the ground as he started to move. At first slow but gradually got faster as he angled himself to hit that special spot and noted that Serph was becoming hard again which brought a smirk to his lips.

Serph moaned loudly, dropping his head back and biting down on Heat's neck, sucking upon the spot before moving to the next, leaving behind red marks. "Nngh..Heat...Harder!" And at the command, Heat moved harder, grunting behind Serph. The younger male bit down upon his lip, closing a light blue eye as he reached back and curled his fingers into red hair.

Heat pressed his chest against Serph's back, fucking him harder and hitting that spot as Serph moaned. He pressed his forehead against Serph's shoulder, holding the boy close against himself. He growled possessively, keeping Serph close to him as if keeping the boy from being taken from him.

"Heat...Gods...HEAT!"

Serph dropped his head forward, pressing his forehead to the wall as he came again, the warm, sticky essance covering himself and the wall infront of him.

At the sound of his name being called, Heat fucked him harder, growling as he quickened his pace and digging his nails into Serph's waist as he came and hard. Heat dropped his head back and moaned, pulling out of Serph as he stepped back with a hiss.

"Damn those short shorts!"

-End-


End file.
